The Final Battle
by concience
Summary: Can or will the Inu group finaly deafet Naraku once and for all?And will someone die in the process?read and please review!OxO
1. Default Chapter

Ok basicly Chapter one is the group saying good bye to their friends and planning how this is going to work out so ya just to let you know their going strait towards were Kagome senses the jewel fragment so their guessing that's were Naraku is.

Chapter One:their Good Byes

OxO

"Are you sure about this Mirouku?"Sango wispered"I'm sure""But what if it doesn't work?"Kagome asked"Well if it doesn't work then our fate will be sealed"he said camly,as he looked down at his palm"We must combine all of our strength into one attack and if even one person or demon does not help"He paused and looked at Kouga and Sesshomaru"Then we shall _all _die at the hands of Naraku"He looked at Inuyasha"Understand?"He added looking around they all agred in their own little way

"We should slit into groups"Kagome said"No stupid, because then we won't be strong enough"Inuyasha stated"Did you just call my women stupid Mutt?now you're gonna get it!"Kouga yelled getting ready to fight"Oh yeah I'd like to see you try wolf boy!"Inuyasha yelled about to un-sheath the tetsuiga"Inuyasha"Kagome paused"No Kagome stop no kagome-"SIT""Inuyasha pleads never work do they Mirouku?"Shippo asked"I'm afraid not"he paused and looked over at the two bickering over nothing"When Lady Kagome is mad she is not to be reasoned with"Mirouku sighed and watched as Kagome helped Inuyasha out of the 'sit' crater.

"Now lets be off shall we?"Sango suggested"Good luck my friends!"Hachi yelled after them."Please don't die Lord Sesshomaru"Rin said through tears as she hugged his leg'_don't worry Rin I won't_'He thought as he walked past the little girt and the dragon(Ah-un).The Inu group looked back at the crying child _'poor little girl,if Sesshomaru dies then she'll be all alone in the world'_kagome thought as they walked on"I'm coming to!"Shippo yelled "you can't you would'nt survive one minute!"Inuyasha yelled"Listen Shippo"Kagome said camly"Wejust don't want to lose you in there ok?"Kagome asked"Ok,But promise me you will all come back"He saidwiping some tears away"We'll try Shippo"Sango said giving him a hug"Please let us come with you Kouga!"Ginta and Hakkaku pleaded"No!"Kouga yelled"I need you two to look after the pack while I'm gone ok!"they nodded"Good bye sis and kouga..."they wispered"And Good luck Inuyasha!You guys can do it!"they yelled as the group walked into the sun set.

OxO

what will happen to them?well your going to have to read the next chapter but I won't add any more if you don't review!


	2. second thoughts

I know I said I would only add when I got reviews but I was bored so... I decided to write chapter twoyes what a big number I know!

OxO

Chapter two:Second thoughts

OxO

The group walked slowly down the path that lead to where Kagome sensed the jewel shards they wre all caught up in their own thoughts when Mirouku stopped"What's wrong Mirouku?Kagome asked"The demonic"he paused"I've never sensed one so strong"He said in a worried tone.

Kagome looked back to where they had came from"Kagome something troulbing you?"Sango asked"What happens if.."she trailed off"If what kagome?"Sango asked"What if we don't come back"she asked quietly everyone but Sesshomaru looked at her concerned "Don't talk like that Kagome"Sango paused"We'll come back"Sango added"But what if we don't Sango"She paused"What if we all die"Sango blinked"Don't worry Kagome we will be the winners of this we wil be"

She smiled."Thanks Sango I think I'll be ok now"She looked around her"SIT!"she said"What did you do that for?"Inuyasha growled"It makes me feel better"Kagome said smiling

"Why you"Inuyasha said angrly"Shut up and just let it go Lord Inuyasha"Myoga said"Myouga!Yelled Mrouku,Sango and Kagome."Yes I have come to finally see the dimese of the rotten demon who calles himself Naraku"

"Well then lets start moving hmm?"Mirouku said as he felt Sano ass,her face went so red you would think it was lava"LECHER!She screamed she went to hit him when Mirouku grabbed her hand "Come now Lady Sango I just wanted to have one last grope"He said innocently smiling as Sango got pissed and the rest sweatdroped.

"Why so quiet Kouga Kun?"Kagome asked as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru started a glare fest"Nothing just thinking"He said looking down"You sure Kouga?"she asked "I'm sure Kagome"he answered"ok" she said as she walked back over to where Sango was.


	3. What now

This time I really hope people sart reviewing...Enjoy!

OxO

Chapter three:what then.

On the way the group all had there own little disscussions Kagome and Sango had their own,

"Kagome"Sango asked without looking at her"Yes?"Kagome chirped happily"What will we you do when this is all over?"Everyone became quiet as if thinking of their own answer.

"Well...I guess I have to finish collecting the jewel shards"She paused"And then I don't really know what I'll do then btu I think I'd like to stay here for a while after that then I guess I'll go home.But I'll come back to visit you guys once and a while...What about you Sango-chan?"She added

"Me?"Sango paused"I don't really know Kagome..I suppose I couls begin repairing the demon slayers village with my brother...you Mirouku?"

"I suppose with my wind tunnel gone there will be not much left to do but seddle down"He paused"But before I do anything I would like to help you get the village prepared for it to be a fine place for you and your brother to live and find and train some new demon slayers."He stated with a smile.

Sango blused"You don't have to help"She mumbled quietly"Ahh... but my fare Sango it would be my pleasure to help you and you're brother".

"Inuyasha are do you still plan to become full demon?"Kagome asked him quietly,he di not even dare to look at her at that momentfor he was deciding that in his own mind right then.She frowned and went back over with Sango accasonaly sneaking small glances at him_'I hope he'll be ok...'_Kagome thought as she looked one last time at Inuyasha before they stopped to eat.

Myoga just sat quietly on Inuyasha's shoulder.

OxO

Ok I hope people like my story Bye!


End file.
